muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Su-47 Berkut
A 3rd generation Tactical Surface Fighter developed by Sufoni, the Su-47 Berkut (Беркут), meaning "Golden Eagle", is a melee-centric, high-maneuverability TSF with impressive combat performance in all areas. History The Berkut was redesigned from the Su-37 Terminator by Sufoni in pursuit of the development of the ultimate high-mobility TSF with a focus on combat in crowded Hive infiltration, using technology from the US-made X-29. The Blade Vanes on its shoulder have been re-positioned and enlarged to improve close-combat ability and aerodynamic performance, and its avionics have been updated to the latest western standards, including Operation By Light; additional blades equipped on its feet further improve its close-combat capabilities, with an additional head-mounted blade to complement its standard wire cutter. Together with high-output, high-efficiency Jump Units with new forward-swept wings and additional shoulder and hip block thrusters, this allows the Su-47 to display amazing three-dimensional maneuvering performance. A new leg design has improved operational uptime by 30%. The Su-47 was first deployed by the 43rd Guards Tactical Armor Division in 1999. Improved models would be successively introduced, all geared towards the control and amplification of abilities of Soviet esper pilots. Several of these enhanced Su-47s would later be deployed during Operation Ouka, with one unit, Sestrá Squadron, operating in the vicinity of the Evensk Hive, on December 31, 2001, to January 1, 2002, under the command of Lieutenant Dimitri Kaverin. The Su-47 would later be tested against the MiG-35 for a performance comparison in 2001. Su-47E An experimental and strengthened Su-47 model created by the Kremlin's R&D department for the П3 Plan. While outwardly similar to the base Su-47, it has been refitted with numerous modifications geared towards esper-related phenomena. The Su-47E was first delivered to Yukon Base, Alaska, following the end of the Yukon Base Incident. MLA TSF Cross Operation Vol. 4, pg. 98, TSFiA #30 The Butterfly Dream It first entered testing with the 331st Special Experimental Development Squadron, September 29, 2001, and was piloted by Lieutenant Dimitri Kaverin against Jerzey Sandek in the Su-37UB. Despite being at only 80% completion, the Su-47E easily overpowered the Su-37UB in every aspect of combat, defeating the Terminator in a display of its enhanced melee and maneuver capabilities. At least one known unit, the Sestrá Squadron, operated Su-47Es during Operation Ouka in the vicinity of the Evensk Hive, on December 31, 2001, to January 1, 2002, under the command of Lieutenant Dimitri Kaverin. Su-47pz The Su-47pz was designed to specifically enhance the Su-47E for purposes related to the П3 Plan. Similar to the Su-47E, it is built to incorporate a dual seat setup, one being for a human pilot and another for an Esper Control Pod. It can be piloted as a drone unit with only an Esper pod, with the human being present for C&C purposes. Specifically, the Su-47pz is capable of producing and maintaining both the Prafka and Nastroyka Effect, which can then be extended to Su-47Es with Esper pilots. At least one known unit, the Sestrá Squadron, operated Su-47pzs during Operation Ouka in the vicinity of the Evensk Hive, on December 31, 2001, to January 1, 2002, under the command of Lieutenant Dimitri Kaverin, with Kaverin piloting one of them. Su-47pzX1 A further development of the Su-47pz, designed to meet the requirements of the П3 Plan. This specific unit was customized for Martica Barchenowa, a seasoned Esper pilot related to Cryska Barchenowa. Trivia *The real world aircraft version of the Su-47 is a lone technology demonstrator with no plans for mass-production. No Su-47E variant exists either. *Like the Type-00R and F-22A Raptor, the Su-47 is considered one of the three top-tier TSFs in the Muv-Luv multiverse. *Its design bears a resemblance to the MiG-29M2 Vermillion Sword. *In the Total Eclipse anime, the Su-47E was acquired by Major Christopher early on during the Yukon Base Incident. The unit served as his personal TSF until esper-related equipment in his unit malfunctioned, causing him to be forcibly ejected from the TSF while facing Scarlet Sisters. The two then killed Christopher by crushing his cockpit, as is the same in the VN and novels, before installing their own cockpit into the Su-47E; the TSF then served in the same roles as the Su-37UB did in for the climax of the Yukon Base Incident. Image Gallery |-|Appearances= Mecha 1 su47.png|Su-47 as it appears in Total Eclipse (anime). |-|Gallery= VLCpic-Yuuya x Berkut?.png|Yuuya Bridges walking towards a Su-47 at the end of the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse PVs. Berkut.png|Su-47 close-in head view. RLFS.jpg|An Su-47 flanked by MiG-29s and two MiG-29OVTs. VLCpic-Black Boss.jpg|Su-47 frontal view. prepare for raep.png|The Su-47E, with its cockpit open. The Control Unit can be seen embedded within. moneylender.png|The lighting of the Su-47E changes when its pilots are espers. crazy sasha.png|Su-47pz, exhibiting esper phenomena. Sunfire cape.png|Su-47E exhibiting Prafka phenomena. Press B and ^.png|Jerzy Sandek, in the Su-37UB, fights Lt. Dimitri Kaverin in the Su-47E during a practice match. Su-47pzX1 Model Kit.png References Category:TSF Category:Total Eclipse Category:TSFIA